Daughter of a Criminal
by Smart one17
Summary: 'I never thought it would come to this. I never thought that I would die this way, chained to the wall with invisible bonds.' This is the life of the daughter of a criminal.
1. Prologue

Daughter of a Criminal

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Anna though, she is a figment of my mind, that talks a lot.

I never thought it would come to this. I never thought I would die this way, chained to a wall by invisible bonds. Staring defiantly into my tormenter's eyes.

But now that I think of it I can't think of another way I would want to die. I just mean if I had to die this is the best way in my opinion. Fighting. Fighting for my friends, my family. Not giving in to her.

Stupid bitch, all this did was make me hate her more. Must be why she is doing this.

I guess I should explain, so I'll start at the beginning. Before Hogwarts, before this mess started, when it was safe and we were all care free. The only people that it applied for were on his side.

I should tell you my name first. It's Anna Black, well really its Dylan Elizabeth Black, but I like Anna better. Also because I'm not a guy I would prefer to be called by a girls name. Yeah that does mean that I am the daughter of the criminal Sirius Black.

So I will start when I was about five years old. That was when it all began...

I hope you guys like the new a impoved chapter. My beta reader, TBorah89, is an awsome author and you guys should check out the authors stories.


	2. Meeting New Friends

Meeting New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Five year old Anna Black was sleeping peacefully in her room when her fifteen year old cousin Nymphadora Tonks trip over a corner of a wardrobe in her room, the noise jarred her awake.<p>

"Dora, go away." Anna moaned, as she tried to go back to sleep.

"Nope. Daddy said to wake up you're going with him to Xenophilius Lovegood's house. He was a friend of Daddy's when they were in Hogwarts." Dora said She was brushed herself off as she got up of the floor. You could say was a little clumsy. Okay really clumsy.

"Wait, isn't he the editor of that weird magazine?" Anna asked.

"First don't let dad hear you say that, and second it's called The Quibbler, and third dad really wants you to go with him." Dora told her little cousin as she started to brush Anna's long dirty blonde hair.

"Why?" she whined, "Why does he want me to go so bad?"

"Because he has a daughter a few months older than you. You know how much dad wants you to make new friends." Dora explained rolling her eyes at her dad, as she pulled the brush harder through her cousin's hair, when she hit a tangled knot in her hair.

"Ow! Please be careful, and I like your hair today, it's a good color on you."

Anna replied, trying to change the subject. Anna didn't have many friends. Okay she didn't have any. She didn't even know why, every time she tried to make friends, after she said her name their parents would pull their child away. Anna just didn't understand why. She never talked about it though, it was her problem, she was going to find out why. Eventually, she was only five; she had other things to deal with.

"Thank you, Lizzie Beth." Dora replied, her hair was a bright lime green color today and was completely different than the day before. She could do this because she was a metamorphmagus. Which mean she could change her appearance at will. Dora know what her cousin was doing and it was what always happened when the subject of friends was brought up. Dora put the brush down and started braiding Anna's hair.

"Don't call me Lizzie Beth, Nymph!" Anna snapped at Dora, if there was one thing she really hated it was being called Lizzie Beth and Dora knew that.

"Don't call me Nymph, Lizzie Beth!" Dora snapped back, her really hated her first name and the only people that ever called her shortened versions of her name was Anna, her Mom and her Dad. Everyone but them knew her as Tonks.

"Well don't call me Lizzie Beth and we won't have a problem." Anna replied.

"Hey, you girls about ready?" Ted Tonks said, walking into Anna's room. Ted

Tonks was a man with mousy brown hair that was exactly like his daughter's when she didn't change it. He had a little belly too. He had been watching from the doorway as his daughter and his niece interacted. Well not his niece Anna was his wife's cousin's daughter. After what Sirius did, they took in the two-month-old baby girl. Her mother was killed by death eaters a month before and all of her family with her.

"How do you do that?" Dora muttered, he always managed to walk in right when they started fighting.

"That will forever be a mystery to you. Now get ready to go both of you, Dora

you know you're going with your mom to Diagon Ally for your school books. Anna get dressed, kid we need to be there soon." Ted said, to the girls.

"Okay daddy." Dora said as she finished braiding the younger girls hair. When she stood up she said, "See you later, Lyn." Dora called her that a lot it was one of the few nicknames that she actually liked.

"See ya, Dee." Anna said. Just like only Dora called her Lyn, only Anna called her Dee.

"Now get dressed kid." Ted said, then he walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>Andromeda Tonks told her daughter to get a move on, as she watched Anna come out of her room she set down a plate of food for her to eat.<p>

"Thanks for breakfast, Aunt Andy." Anna said, when she sat down at the table.

"Okay, mom I'm ready." Dora said, when she walked in the room.

"Really Nymphandora, really what is so bad about your natural hair color?"

Andromeda asked her daughter when she saw her bright lime green hair.

"Don't call me Nymphandora, mom!" she complained, "Brown is so boring!

Colorful is so much more fun. I have a gift I should use it." Dora explained to her mom like she was dense.

"I'll call you whatever I want I am your mother. Anna is a metamorphmagus too but, she keeps her hair a normal color." Andromeda told her daughter.

"Don't drag me in to this, please." Anna said trying to not be an example in their argument. She was a metamorphmagus also, but she didn't nearly use it as much as her cousin did.

The mother and daughter fought all the way out the door.

"I'm finished eating, we can go now." Anna said the way only a five year old could.

"Anna, please try to be on your best behavior." Ted told her.

"Aw, does that mean no pranks." she whined back.

"Yes that means no pranks. Come on kid let's go to the apparition point. Then off to Xeno's house." Ted said.

"Uncle Ted?" Anna asked.

"What, kid." Ted knew that she had a question, Anna was a very curious child.

"What is his daughter's name?" she pondered.

"Luna. Her name is Luna," he answered.

"Okay." Anna said. She wished she could meet someone who would be her friend.

It hurt her more than she wanted to admit. She was starting to wonder what her dad did that was so horrible. People thought that she didn't have a clue why they ignored her, and they were afraid of her. She knew that it had to be because of her dad. The reason she knew was that when she asked about her parents Uncle Ted and Aunt Andy only told her about her mom. They told her that she looked exactly like her mom. But she had a picture so she knew that. They had the same bright blue eyes, and curly dirty blonde hair. Anna knew that a death eater had killed her mom. Though she wonder why they picked that name. All Anna knew about her dad was he was Aunt Andy's cousin, and what he looked like, she had picture of him too.

"Hold on kid." Ted told her, interrupting her thoughts.

She hugged his waist, as Ted started to apperate. Anna felt the sickening feeling of apperating, her ears started popping, and the feeling of being stuffed in a tube. She really loved apperating. It was so much fun.

They were at Ottery St. Catchpoole, surrounded by hills.

"Here we are. The Lovegood's house." Ted stated what Anna could clearly see.

"It looks like a rook." Anna observed. She was right it looked like the castle chess piece, or a rook.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, it does." Ted said.

"There are a lot of stairs here." Anna stated.

There was three signs tacked to the well kept gate the first said

The Quibbler, Editor X. Lovegood

the second,

Pick Your Own Mistletoe

the third,

Keep Off The Dirigible Plums.

"What are Dirigible Plums?" Anna asked.

"I don't know kid, I really don't know. Kid when we get in there just remember to be open minded. Very open minded." he shook his head at the thought of his friend, and his wife and daughter.

"What does that mean?" Anna asked, now kinda wary to go in now.

But he was already knocking on the door.

A slim woman with light brown hair opened the door, when she saw whom it was she said, "Ted you made it, and you brought your niece." She said it in a spacey voice. Anna saw some kind of potion on the kitchen table

"Sylvia, good to you see as well." Ted replied, "Where is Xeno, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He is in his study, you may go in if you wish." Sylvia told him, "I will make some tea."

"Do you need any help with the tea. Mrs. Lovegood?" Anna asked.

"No thank you, Anna." she stuck her out the back door and called for her daughter.

Anna heard the sound on feet hitting the earth, before she walked in Anna asked a question, "What kind of potion are you making?" Anna loved potions.

She thought that potions were awesome. Anna knew a lot about potions because Uncle Ted and Aunt Andy always kept all of Dora's schoolbook for Anna, well all but defense against the dark arts. She liked to read the potions books. So far she had read all four books over the course of the year. That was when she learned how to read.

"Why don't you go smell it and tell me if you know it?" Sylvia said, with a smile on her face. She liked Anna, it don't matter what her father did, she was a nice girl.

As Anna walked up to the cauldron a girl with long dirty blonde hair, a little like her own, and slivery eyes, she had dirt all over her close. She walked right up to Anna and said, "Hello, did you know that you have Nargles around your head?"

"No I didn't, what are Nargles?" Anna asked as she stared at the girl.

"They go inside you head and make your brain fuzzy. I'm Luna by the way." The girl, Luna said, she now remembered Uncle Ted telling her.

"Oh, well I'm Anna, Anna Black." Anna told Luna. She didn't think that the Nargles were real but if Luna wanted to believe that it was okay with Anna.

That was when she smelt something really good. She smelled an earthy smell, kinda like dirt and plants. She now knew what it was.

"It's Amortentia." Anna told Sylvia, sure that she was right.

"You are correct. Very good." Sylvia said amazed, that a five year old knew that.

"Do you want to go in the garden with me?" Luna asked Anna. From then on they were best friends.


	3. Reaching a Goal Sorta

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I am so sorry I havn't updated in so long. So there is an example at the bottom if you want to read it. Bye.

* * *

><p>Anna was bored. Scratch that, she was extremely bored. She had absolutely nothing to do. She couldn't play with Luna, because she was sick. Luna was coming over tomorrow, anyway. Dora was at Hogwarts, so she couldn't bother her. Uncle Ted was at work, and Aunt Andy was taking a nap.<p>

So Anna had decided to do what she always did when she was in this predicament. That is why she was where she was now, looking at a tree. The tree that she was currently staring at was the tallest one that surrounded the large house, and the only one she had not managed to climb. All of the other trees she had climbed at one time or another when she had nothing else to do. But this one, well it was challenging.

That was the whole reason she starting climbing trees was just that- it was challenging. She began climbing trees when she was extremely bored, like now, and her Uncle Ted told her to go climb a tree. He had been very tired at the time and Anna had waked him when he was in a deep sleep and he had not been paying any attention to what he was saying. Anna being the adorable little girl that she was did what she was told. When Andromeda had found her in a small tree she had freaked the hell out. After spending ten minutes yelling at Ted, she heard Anna laughing and saying how much fun it was and how she wanted to do it again. She had gotten a stern talking to, but in the end Andy had known the Anna would be back up in a tree when she got that bored again. It was inevitable, and they both knew that.

"Here goes nothing." Anna mumbled under her breath.

She put her foot in a rut and grabbed a branch with both of her hands and lifted her small body up to it. She repeated the process multiple times until she was about half way up the tree. When she stopped, it was because she had a splinter of the rough bark in her hand. As she took it out, she shivered and pulled her coat closer to her, as the mid October wind chilled her tiny frame. That was when she looked at her surrounding. Anna saw the beautiful fall colors everywhere, though mainly on the trees. The vibrant reds, yellows, and greens scattered on the branches of the many trees and on ground.

"Wow, pretty." Anna said to her. She always loved the view. Of course she had been higher than she was now, in the middle of the tree, but it was always fall when she decided she needed to climb. After about five minutes of looking at the fall colors she started back up the tree again.

* * *

><p>Andromeda Tonks was tired. Taking care a hyper six year old would do that to you. So she had decided to try to lie down for a bit, she hadn't meant to actually fall asleep. When she woke up from her nap, she was startled to say the least. Then she remembered Anna, she hopped out of bed as she as came to this realization. Then stared looking for the tricky six year old.<p>

* * *

><p>Anna was elated. She had finally done it. She had reached the top of the tree. As she sat there, she realized she was quite proud of her achievement. It was not every day that six-year-old little girls climbed trees this tall.<p>

Then Anna saw that she had dropped her scarf, which should have been wrapped tightly around her neck. When she reached down to grab the scarf Anna lost her balance and slipped off the tree limb.

Anna screamed involuntarily when she slipped off the limb. It was like she was going in slow motion when she fell. She could feel herself hitting tiny branches that left small scratches everywhere on her body. When Anna looked down she was terrified as she saw the large limb that she was heading straight for. Anna closed her eyes and protected her head waiting for the impact.

**XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

Andromeda was scared to death. She couldn't find Anna. She had checked everywhere, in her room, in the closets, in all the rooms. Even then she hadn't found Anna. Suddenly she had a stroke of genius, when she remembered how much Anna loved climbing trees. As soon as the thought struck her, Andromeda was on her way to the door. When she turned the door handle she heard a piercing scream rip through the air. That was when she started running.

Andromeda started looking at all the trees that surrounded their house. Then she saw the small girl that was under the largest tree that they had. As she got closer she saw that Anna had tears running down her face and she had her right arm cradled to her chest without really touching her it.

"Aunt Andy, it hurts!" Anna whimpered.

When Andromeda tried to reach out and inspect it, but Anna jerked it out of her reach before she could.

"Sweetie, I need you to calm down so I can look at your arm, okay?" Andy said trying to get the girl to calm down.

Anna very warily let Andromeda look at her arm, so she was very careful not to touch it, and cause her any more pain. Andromeda then realized that it was broken, and that they needed to go to St. Mungo's to get her arm healed.

"Anna, I'm gonna have to pick you up now. We are going to have to go to St. Mungo's, I think you broke your arm ,honey." Andromeda said in a soft tone, trying not to scare her. She didn't trust herself to heal Anna's arm, and she didn't want Anna to have to take any Skele-Gro. With that she picked Anna up and went to St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p>Anna had only been there once before. It was went Dora had been sick with dragon pox, thought she was so young she only had faint memories. Right now she was in more pain than she had been in her six years. Her arm was absolutely throbbing! Anna did not like it one bit. She was in such pain that she didn't remember how Aunt Andy and herself actually got to St. Mungo's.<p>

When they went to the front desk there was a large lady sitting behind it directing people where to go as they entered.

"My niece broke her arm and I really don't trust myself to heal it." Aunt Andy said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Go to the second floor please." the women said with a calming smile.

Then Andromeda, who was carrying Anna, started up the flight of stairs. Anna closed her eyes and the next thing knew she was being set down in a small bed.

A thin tiny women came up and asked, "Dylan Black?" checking to make such she was going to the right bed.

"Yes?" Anna replied scowling at her first name.

"So, Dylan, what seems to be the problem? Is it your arm?" the tiny Healer asked she could see how she was still holding her right arm.

"Yeah, I fell out of the tree that I was climbing. And can you call me Anna?" Anna told her in a small voice.

"Okay, Anna," she said, " my name is Healer Wylims. I'm going to need to see your arm if that's okay with you?"

"Will you make it better? 'Cause it really hurts." Anna told the nice lady whose name she now knew.

"Yes, Anna, I'm going to fix your arm and it shouldn't take long at all." said Healer Wylims.

With that Anna held her arm so that the kind Healer could fix it. Healer Wylims already had her wand out and was running it over Anna's arm checking to make sure that it was broken.

"So how old are you Anna?" Healer Wylims asked trying to keep her mind off of her arm and on to something else.

"I'm six." Anna stated.

"When's your birthday?" She asked another question.

"August 31." Anna replied.

"Only five more years until you go to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yup" Anna said. Then suddenly her arm doesn't hurt any more. "Wow, that's so cool! How did you do that?" Anna questioned the Healer.

"I said a spell. I'm glad you think that Anna." Healer Wylims confirmed her questions.

"Do you do this everyday?" Anna asked fascinated by the Healer and her work.

"Yes, yes that is what a healer does everyday, heal other people." she told Anna.

"Wow! Aunt Andy, can I do this when I grow up?" Anna asked Andromeda, wonder if she could.

Andromeda, who had been standing quietly out of the way told Anna, "Sure you can honey. If you want to."

"I want to." Anna told her confidently, with a smile on her face.

That is how Anna Black had realized what she wanted to be when she was older.

* * *

><p>There it is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I have been so sick and basketball just started and I haven't had the time to write this. Infact I have a game at 9, and since its 3:30 I need to go to bed. So please review and tell me what you think.<p>

Bye!


	4. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>All Anna Black wanted to do was find out the truth. She was so tired of people lying to her. So she was going to get to the bottom of it.<p>

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Aunt Andy, hurry up!" Anna said to her aunt, hoping she would hurry.

"Anna calm down, we won't be late." Andromeda said, trying the calm the girl.

"I know, but I want to see Luna. Its been sooooooo long since I have." Anna said dragging out the word so, hoping it would make her point.

Mr. Lovegood had thought it would be a good idea take his family out of the country for a little vacation. Of course the girls were a little reluctent, but eventualy agreed that it would be a good idea as well. So it had been three weeks since the girls had seen each other, and Anna didn't know about Luna, but she missed her best friend.

"Well then I suggest that we hurry up, since its been sooo long." Ted said, teasing Anna. He had been watching their encounter in the doorway to the kithen.

"Yes, yes we should." Anna said, be completly serious. "I'll go get the Floo powder."

She ran up to the fire place and stood on her tip toes to get the ceramic jar filled with green powder.

"Come on." Anna said waving her empty hand at them, egging them to come closer to the fire place.

"You ready kid?" Ted questioned, the eight year old girl.

"Yep." she told Ted. Anna picked up a pinch of the floo powder, through it in the fire place and said clearly, "The Rook!"

The fire had turned green, right before she steped in it.

Anna saw grates moveing quickly in front of her eyes. Then suddenly it all stoped and she found herself in the living room of the Lovegood's house.

"Anna!" Luna exclaimed, she usally dreamy voice had more than a hint of excitement.

"Luna!" Anna said the same excitement could be found in her voice, as she got up and dusted soot off her close before hugging her friend.

Then Andromeda came out of the fire place.

"Hello Andromeda." Syliva Lovegood, Luna's mother said coming into the room. "Oh, and hello to you as well Anna."

Syliva was a nice woman with a kind smile that had never judged Anna for her parents. Syliva only saw her as a small girl that was a good friend to her daughter.

"Hi Mrs. Lovegood, how was your trip?" Anna asked.

"It was wonderful!" Luna said, with a smile on her face. "We started looking for proof that the Nargles are real. Because you know that people think that they aren't. The Nargles are just very shy creatures that get nervose when humans are around. We just wanted to show them that we weren't going to hurt them."

Anna sat there with her friend dutifully listening, and some times making comments.

"Well are you girls ready to go?" Syliva asked, holding her daughter's jacket in her hand. The women had just gotten done talking about what they had been doing for the past three weeks, much like the girls were.

"Yes Mama, we are." Luna said, grabbing her jacketout of her mother's extened hand.. "Thank you."

Anna and Luna had asked before the Lovegoods had left if one of the adults would take them to the library. The adults thought that it was a strange requset, but desided that they would allow it. How much harm could going to the library cause was the only thing on their minds.

If they had any idea...

* * *

><p>"Now you two I know you want to go everywhere, but please stay within a reasonable area, okay?" Syliva told them, but kinda making it sound question. Though both Anna and Luna know that didn't have a choice of where they went.<p>

"Yes ma'ma. We will." Anna said with a smile on her face, looking like a cute little eight year old, and Syliva saw right through that. She knew Anna could be a little... roudy with her pranks. And that was the kindest way to put it.

"Okay. I'm going to go look for some of the books I need." Syliva said before she walked away.

"Alright do you remember the plan?" Anna asked Luna as soon as her mom was out of hearing range.

"Yes I do. But, Annie are you sure you want to do this?" Luna said with a sigh, awnsering her question and asking one of her own at the same time. Her sliver eyes shining with worried for her friend. This was one of the rare times her voice losted its dreamy quality. The only time Luna every called Anna that was when she knew her best friend was upset, and needed to act like the eight year old she was.

"I know Lunar, but I need to know the truth. I'm tired of everyone lying to me. I just... I know I'm probably not gonna like it. But still.." Anna sighed with wisdom beond her years, nobody acculatully realised how much the serects about her father effected her. Well everyone but Luna. She knew what Luna was trying to do by calling her Annie, which is why she called her Lunar. "Alright, then lets get started." she concluded with a smile, playing it off like they never had the conversation.

"Alright." Luna said with a sigh of defeat she knew better than to push Anna. Even if she had said no Anna would have still gone on with her plan by herself, and Luna didn't want that. If Anna was going to do this so was she.

Even if she had a bad feeling about this. Very bad one.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Okay, so on the count of three we go in and find the book." Anna told Luna as if she hadn't said the plan many times already.

"I know Anna." Luna said, as they crouched on one side of a wall, looking at what was on the other side of the wall.

"Good, one, two, three!" Anna whispered, as they had planed both of the girls started walking to the door that held all the awnsers that Anna seeked.

As they walked toward the door all the thoughts in Anna's mind were ones of doubt, but she wasn't going to let it stop her. Her curiosity was more powerful than her doubt. She wanted the truth... No she needed the truth. And one way or another she was going to find it.

When they got through the door that was when the hard part started.

"Okay, where do you think we should go?" Anna asked, they clearly forgot one major factor.

"I thought you would know." Luna replied, staring at Anna.

"Oh, well we can't ask anybody. Someone would most likely question it." Anna sighed, "We'll just have to find it."

The girls then started looking at the many rows of book, trying to find the sign that directed them to the book that they seeked. 10 minutes later Anna heard the familiar foot steps of Luna.

"I found it." Luna stated when Anna turned around, carrying a larger leather bound book. Anna could barely read the title that said, _The Guide to Death_ _Eaters_. They shared a look before Luna set the book down on a near by table. Anna hurried to flip the pages to find the entry that she wanted to find. Suddenly she stopped and stared at the page but, not reading it. Anna took a deep breath before, reading the page.

"_Sirius Black is one of the most well known death eaters, because of his betryal of James and Lily Potter, resulting in their death and the attempt at The Boy Who Lived life._" Anna read aloud, the horror clearly written on her face.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Luna said trying to get Anna to put the book down, before she read to much. As much as Anna want to know, there are some things she shouldn't.

But all Anna did was keep on reading, "_Though his fealty to You Know Who, was not known untill their death, in fact Black always supported Dumbledore and often fought on his side._"

"What fealty?" Luna asked franticly, trying to get Anna distraced and her mind off the book. Even if she know her attempt would get her no where.

_"Black killed Peter Pettigrew and tweleve other muggles in the street, when Pettigrew confronted he publicly accused Black about the murders. __Black, like most of his family was thought to be in You Know Who's inner circle. Black had a two month old daughter at the time who was sent to live with other family, her mother had been killed a month earlier._"

Off to the side was a picture of her dad, but he looked nothing like the picture that Anna. In the picture that she had he was smiling at the camera with his arms wrapped around Anna's mother, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Her mother laughing at something. It was the only memory that Anna had of her parents, but still it was a good one. The picture that was on the page, frankly it scared her. His hair was wild, and he looked like he was extremely crazy. In the caption it said, "_Black the day he was arrested._"

"Anna?" Luna questioned quitely, her arm slowly wrapped around trying to comfort her friend. Who was starting to scare her with that blank look on her face as she stared at the page.

"We have to get back before your mom does." Anna said. But before she closed the book she ripped out the page that held all the information that she had been seeking but now... Anna wonder if it was worth it.

* * *

><p>Andromeda was worried about Anna ever since she came home last night. She was quite and withdrawn from everything and Andromeda wanted to find out why.<p>

As she walked in to Anna's room she was surprised to find Anna just laying on her bed, looking at a piece of paper with a blank expersion on her face.

"Anna, sweetie, whats wrong?" Andromeda questioned.

"When were you going to tell me?" Anna asked not looking up from the page. But her voice was sharper than normal.

"Tell you what?" she replied. Andromeda looked down at the page and thats when she saw it a picture of her little cousin Sirius. Now that she knew what Anna was talking about she knew that this talk would get monumentaly harder.

"Sweetie how did you find that?" Andy asked.

"Does it matter? Why didn't you tell me didn't I have a right to know? Because I think I did. That this was the reason that everyone was afraid of me? Why people flinch at the sound of my last name? Why they take their kids away from me?" Anna said her voice getting louder with each sentence until she was shouting. Letting out all of the hurt she had felt from this situation.

Andy was shocked at what she heard, she never knew that Anna felt this way. Andy wondered what else Anna had been holding back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anna whispered, her voice cracking with tears in her eyes.

"We didn't think that tell you would help. We knew that you would have questions and we were only putting off haveing to awnser them. We didn't want you to get hurt." Andromeda explained the best she could to the eight year old.

"I don't beleive this stupid piece of paper. Why... why did he do it? Why did he leave me to go with the... the... the garbge muchers?" Anna asked, "So no. No he didn't do it. Just no."

"Sweetie I don't knew why he did what he did. But, sweetie he just did it. He didn't need a reason." Andromeda said tell Anna. She saw so much of Sirius in Anna, his hyper personality, his loyalty. She just hopped that she was like her mom with just where her loyalties lie.

"Yes he did!" Anna shouted, "I don't beleive that he would do this for no reason. It just doesn't make any since." Anna said flopping back down on her bed. At some point in time she had stood up. None of this made any since to her, like she had said. But what else could have happened?

"I just want to know the truth." Anna said with a sigh. The tears that had formed in her eyes had started to fall.

"Sweetie.." Andromeda said, as she put her arms around the girl. Making slight shushing sound hopping to comfort her.

All she knew was that it was going to be a long time until every thing was okay again. Anna was a stubborn girl and she would let her off easily. But they would get through it... eventualy.

* * *

><p>Holy Crap! That took me a long time to get out. I'm so sorry. Hopefully the longer chaper makes up for it. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Bye.<p>

Review please!


End file.
